


Heightened Senses Can Be A Good Thing

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Darkest Powers - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe





	Heightened Senses Can Be A Good Thing

Most people wouldn't have been able to hear the soft sobs coming from the next room over.

Of course, most people didn't have the heightened senses of a werewolf, either.

Derek stood outside of Chloe's door, his eyes full of concern over the fact that she was crying. He stood out there for a few more moments, before opening the door and stepping into the darkened room. His eyes took a moment to adjust, and then he made his way over to the bed. He sat down on the edge of it and then pulled Chloe's small body into a hug. He was surprised, but happy, when she didn't pull away from him, but instead leaned into him as she continued crying.

"Chloe, what's wrong? What's happened?" _How can I fix it?_

"Aunt Lauren," Chloe whispered. "I think they killed her."

Derek frowned, but tightened his arms around her. "Why do you think that?"

"I saw her, Derek. I heard her. No one else did."

"It was a spell to trap you, Chloe. You heard Andrew. I didn't see anything or smell anything. No one went past me before you did."

Chloe shook her head and then pulled back to look up at him. "I know you don't believe me, but it was _her_ , Derek. I can feel it. She was trying to help me escape." She swallowed. "I think I was there when she was killed. Tori's mom killed her. I know Liz told me she was alive, but she could have been wrong. They had enough reason..."

Derek was silent for a long time as he looked down into her eyes. He knew what Chloe could see and what she could do -- even when she didn't try to. He could tell now that what she thought she had seen was tearing her apart. "Talk to me, Chloe. Tell me what happened and why you think that you saw her die."

As Chloe finally started spilling everything that she had been holding in, Derek kept her held to his chest, stroking her hair every so often. He didn't like anything hurting her like this and he wasn't about to let it keep happening.

Things had changed between them while they were on the run together. He couldn't explain it or what had happened, but the one thing he knew was that Chloe was stronger than anyone else gave her credit for -- including herself.

Hearing the full story of her and Tori's escape from the group made him close his eyes as he realized that Chloe probably had seen her aunt killed in front of her.

"We'll figure it out and we'll make it right, Chloe," he whispered into her hair. "I promise."

He didn't know exactly how they were going to do that, but he was damn sure going to try. She hadn't run from him either time his body was trying to go through the Change... and he wasn't abandoning her to deal with this on her own.


End file.
